The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine engines with recirculation of exhaust gas.
Gas turbine engines are used in a wide variety of applications, such as power generation, aircraft, and various machinery. Gas turbine engines generally combust a fuel with an oxidant (e.g., air) in a combustor section to generate hot combustion products, which then drive one or more turbine stages of a turbine section. In turn, the turbine section drives one or more compressor stages of a compressor section, thereby compressing oxidant for intake into the combustor section along with the fuel. Again, the fuel and oxidant mix in the combustor section, and then combust to produce the hot combustion products. The combustion products may be recirculated back to the combustor section. Generally, the nature of the combustion products, such as the relative levels of particular gases in the combustion products (e.g., nitrogen oxide (NOx), and carbon dioxide (CO2)) can be affected by the ratio of fuel to oxidant used in the combustion process. Unfortunately, certain ratios of fuel to oxidant or recirculated combustion products to oxidant may decrease the stability of combustion within the combustor section.